


Almost there

by MsFahrenheit143



Series: Omovember 2020 [6]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Gen, Omorashi, Omovember, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Omovember day 6: Just about made itRingo almost made it to the toilet
Series: Omovember 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967131
Kudos: 5





	Almost there

**Author's Note:**

> This one is very short, shorter than my other ones, but I hope you guys still enjoy

Ringo was about to burst. But he squeezed his thighs together tightly and tried to hold it.

His foot pushed the pedal to the floor. Trying to get home in time to make it the bathroom, but also to not get pulled over.

He need for the toilet kept growing worse and worse. But he bit his lip and kept driving.

But his control started to slip, drops of urine started coming. His underwear started to get more wet.

“No no, please no.” He said to himself. Squeezing his legs tighter. 

He cringed when he felt how warm his pants were getting. The warmth the slowing starting to turn into cold. 

He looked down at his pants and gasped when he saw a small wet spot. He drove faster.

We he finally got to the house, he quickly unbuckled his seatbelt, run out of the car, and made his way to the front door. 

He quickly unlocked the door and sprinted inside. He went to the bathroom and undid his pants, finishing in the toilet. 

Even though he had to change his pants and underwear, he technically made it.


End file.
